


It's Not Ogre Until It's Ogre

by quentin_speaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, What is wrong with you people, i also cant believe that im not the only person to ever write this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentin_speaks/pseuds/quentin_speaks
Summary: “Bite the pillow, Shrek, baby,” Armin whispered against Shrek’s ear, “I’m going in dry.”





	It's Not Ogre Until It's Ogre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't have a good excuse for this. One of my friends asked me to write this back in 2014 and for some reason I did, and I've held onto it ever since. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you like it though. Or at least I hope you laugh?

Shrek’s strong arms lifted Armin off the couch, carrying his sleeping form to the bedroom. Armin stirred slightly in his sleep, pulling at Shrek’s shirt.

Shrek set Armin down on the bed, Armin sighed quietly, slowly waking up.

“Shrek?” He called in a hazy voice, reaching out in an attempt to find him.

“I’m right here,” Shrek said, placing a hand lovingly on Armin’s cheek.

Armin shivered, nuzzling against Shrek’s large, green hand. Slowly Armin sat up, reaching his arms around Shrek’s neck and pulling him to the bed. Armin snaked his way around Shrek, pinning him to the bed.

“Shrek, baby,” Armin crooned, trailing a hand down Shrek’s neck, making Shrek shiver with delight. “I want you,” he muttered, just loud enough for Shrek to hear.

Shrek’s hands came to rest possessively on Armin’s hips, and Armin ground down against him, sending fire straight to Shrek’s massive dong.

“You can have me, baby,” Shrek replied, voice deep and husky. Armin shivered in anticipation, pressing a rough kiss to Shrek’s lips.

Slowly Armin trailed kisses down Shrek’s neck, stopping at the collar of Shrek’s shirt. Armin tugged at it slighly, causing Shrek to lift off the bed just enough for Armin to tug his shirt off. Armin went back to trailing kisses down Shrek’s torso, causing Shrek to shiver, his cock hardening with every touch.

Shrek moaned when Armin stuck his hand down Shrek’s tighty-whities, bucking his hips into the touch. His half-hard dick throbbing slightly with anticipation. Armin pushed Shrek’s tight, white briefs down to expose Shrek’s giant cock, three-quarters hard and twitching.

Armin licked his lips unconsciously, staring at Shrek’s huge, throbbing dick like it was a dessert. He leaned forward, taking Shrek’s dick in his mouth and bobbing slowly, carefully trying to fit more and more of Shrek’s humungous willy in his mouth.

Armin continued sucking Shrek’s schlong, taking more and more of it into his mouth by the second. Shrek’s moaned in low pants, a hand fisted in Armin’s hair. Armin deepthroated Shrek, causing a loud, heavy curse to fall from his lips. And when Armin gagged on Shrek’s jumbo-sized doinker, Shrek howled with pleasure.

Armin pulled back then, though, digging his fingernails into Shrek’s hips like bird talons. Shrek hissed as the sensation, his wankie twitching with excitement.

“Turn over, baby,” Armin drawled, dragging a finger down Shrek’s marked hip.

Shrek did as he was told, positioning himself in the most provocative of ways. Armin pressed the head of his baloney pony against Shrek’s tight ring of muscle, almost drooling at the thought that he would soon be inside him.

“Bite the pillow, Shrek, baby,” Armin whispered against Shrek’s ear, “I’m going in dry.”

Shrek barely had enough time to bite down on the pillow before Armin thrust his yogurt slinger inside him, moaning loudly at the sensation of Shrek’s hot cavern around him.

Shrek howled into the pillow, cursing and panting, fighting the pain as best he could.

Armin started to move inside of him, his 100% all-beef thermometer heating up with arousal. Shrek hissed, letting Armin invade his tight, brownish-green asshole. Armin moaned again, even louder this time, the sensation in his power drill building.

After a moment he reached around, grabbing a tight hold of Shrek’s large divine rod and giving it many rough jerks, causing Shrek to howl Armin’s name.

“A-aaaannnhhhh,” Armin moaned, his nuts slamming against Shrek’s ass over and over again. “You’re sooooo t- aaaahhhhhhh! Tight!”

“Oof, oof, oof,” Shrek gasped with each thrust of Armin’s hips.  

Armin felt Shrek’s big DNA rifle jerk in his hand, Shrek obviously getting close to his edge. Armin kept shoving his love muscle into Shrek’s hot asshole, moaning in strings of “Nnnng! Shreeeekkkkkk! You’re so gooooood!”

He felt the pressure welling within his love stick like a coil, a spring about ready to unravel. Somehow just then Armin managed to hit Shrek’s sweet spot.

“Aaaarrrmmmiiinnnnn!!!!!” Shrek screamed as Armin continued to hit that spot over and over again with his stinky pickle, making him desperately close to cuming.

With only a few more thrusts, Shrek came in a sticky green mess all over the sheets. Armin kept thrusting into him, cawing like a majestic fucking eagle as his thrusts grew even more erratic. Not long after Armin came with a mighty caw, releasing his baby batter inside of Shrek.

Slowly Armin pulled his ding dong out of Shrek’s tight buttocks, Shrek moaning as he did so. Armin’s magic wand was already softening.

Shrek turned to smile at Armin, and Armin smiled back.

“Captain Winky is very happy now,” Armin said, smiling in regards to his dong.


End file.
